<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishbone Necklace by nikki_nikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916239">Wishbone Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_nikki/pseuds/nikki_nikki'>nikki_nikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Legacies, Super Squad, The Originals - Freeform, tvd, tvd universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_nikki/pseuds/nikki_nikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder the significance of hope's wishbone necklace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Penelope Park, Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishbone Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar thinking back to the amazing day he had. His date at the park, underneath a tree that was freshly marked with their initials, eating sandwiches and talking about nonsense. Her laughing at his terrible jokes and the way her ocean blue eyes sparked when he asked her to dance to a song was permanently burnt into his memory.</p><p>He loved seeing a bubbly and carefree side to her that people didn't get to see. He loved that she was truly enjoying life and was glad that he was a part of it. He never thought he would see her again after they danced at a Jazz festival a few years ago. Ohh that day, that was a good day. He remembers it perfectly.</p><p>It started off as a regular day, taking orders and serving food to the locals at the Mystic Grill after school. His eyes beamed with excitement as he saw hope sitting at a table outside with some older guy. It was weird though. He hasn't seen her in a week, not to mention she wasn't sitting at her usual table so he was surprised when he saw her. She looked like she hadn't slept and and her face looked sad just like the time they first met. </p><p> </p><p>His mind flashed back to the first day he started working at the grill. She came strolling in and sat at a table all the way back looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He remembers her ordering an odd milkshake: peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom. He thought it was weird but she smiled like a kid who was in a candy shop so he didn’t question it. </p><p>As time went on she became a regular, always ordering the same thing and always sitting at the table in the back while drawing in her notebook. Over time, they become friendly with each other and sometimes if he was lucky, they would have conversations…. Those were his favorite days.  </p><p>He snapped out of that old memory real quick as he remembers him getting hit with an ice cube in the head. He remembers feeling embarrassed and looking over his shoulders startled as he saw Connor and some other guys laughing. He ignored them and went over to the table where Hope was sitting. She introduced the person sitting across the table as her uncle and proceeded to order her favorite milkshake with a burger and fries. He remembers inviting her to the Jazz festival that day and him getting rejected as per usual. He was crushed but he didn’t want to upset her so he put on a fake smile and said it was okay. </p><p>After a few hours with the rejection still fresh, he heard that Connor wrecked his car so he went to the festival to celebrate. He was listening to the live band that was playing in the park when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and was shocked when he saw Hope standing there looking nervous. A huge smile appeared on his face as he asked her to dance. It was only for one song but it felt like a lifetime. The way their hands fit perfectly together ran chills down his spin. For once in his life, he felt like he was  a kid again living his best life with no problems or worries.</p><p> </p><p>He was in his own world reliving these memories over and over again when he suddenly snapped back into reality when hope barged into his room with concern written on her face. </p><p>Her eyes, bright golden yellow and her eyebrows coiled with determination as she started to search the room. As the minutes passed, Landon could tell she was holding back tears as she frantically looked for something.</p><p>Landon was stuck, he couldn't move, almost like he was paralyzed. He never saw her so distraught and it broke his heart. He felt helpless seeing her pacing back and forth, breathing heavily as she ran her hands through her auburn golden locks. He wished there was something he could do to calm down the person he cares for but every time he tried to speak, nothing came out. His worried eyes never left the tribrid thinking what could have happened to make her upset. How can someone who is so brave and tough look so variable and scared? </p><p>His face finally softened as hope looked at him with tears in her blue eyes that had a yellow tint in them. Her voice cracked as she broke the dead silence asking if he had seen her necklace. </p><p>His eyes immediately fell down to her neck not seeing her wishbone necklace that she wore everyday. He didn't know anything about the necklace but judging what just happened these past 10 minutes he knew that this necklace held some sort of deeper meaning to tribrid other than it just being one of her favorites. “I haven't seen it but will find it, just try to calm down okay. Maybe we can try a locator spell” he suggested while grabbing her hands. He spoke with hopefulness and sincerity that instantly calmed the tribrid down. </p><p>Casting the locator spell was simple and effortless as it led them back to the park. Landon’s eyes lit up as he found her precious necklacing laying on the glass under the tree. He grabbed the necklace telling her he found it. Hope spun around and let out a sigh of relief as he put the necklace back on her neck where it belongs. Her smile made him weak in the knees. He knew that she doesn't like to smile but her smile was his favorite thing. </p><p>As they walked back to the school hand in hand, Landon was thinking about the necklace. He didn't want to pry but he wanted to know more about it. What it meant, who gave it to her, where she got it, when she got it? He knew that right now wasn't the time and place to bring that up. Hope wasn't someone who would talk about it especially right now. She didn’t trust easily and letting people in wasn’t her strong suit. Sometimes that frustrates him not knowing what the tribrid is thinking or how she feels but who could blame her? He understood why she protects herself from getting hurt, he would do the same thing if he were in her shoes. He just wishes that he can be someone who she can confide in when things get rough. </p><p>“My dad gave it to me when he left two years ago,” she said, breaking the silence. “He said that he wished our life wasn't surrounded by so much pain. He wanted to build a life for me that was warm and beautiful, where he could see me grow up and find love”. </p><p>Landon could hear her take a shaky breath as she continued. </p><p>“He said he was sorry that he couldn't provide that type of life for me” she said as she looked at a Landon with tears in her eyes.  “He told me that I was strong enough to have that type of life for myself but in order to do that I have to let him go”. </p><p>Landon can hear the pain in her voice. </p><p>“I have to let go of all the hurt and pain and find peace within myself to be truly happy. So he gave me this” hope said as she's touching her necklace.</p><p>“It’s a reminder of how precious life is and how happiness is a choice not just some burden. So that’s what I’m trying to do, I’m trying to be better. I know sometimes it may not look like that but it’s hard. It’s hard to let go of the past and look forward to the future with everything that has happened to me but I have to start somewhere and that somewhere was the day he gave me this” she states as they continue walking. </p><p>“You know, every time I look at this necklace, it brings me peace and comfort because one day, when I see him again, I'm going to tell him that I lived a beautiful life surrounded by people who loved me just like he wanted” Hope said looking at Landon with a sad smile on her face. </p><p>The rest of the walk was quiet with Landon's thoughts going a hundred miles per hour. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize they were standing outside Hope's room.</p><p> “You know, your dad would be proud of you”, </p><p> “I know” she said smiling at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the story is hard to follow and for the grammar mistakes, this is my first time ever writing something like this. Please feel free to leave comments about what you think and want you think I should write about for next time. Also if you have any writing advise that would be fantastic! Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! have a great day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>